SUMMER AND THE BEAR
by eureka twilighter
Summary: What happens when a small town girl meets a famous star at a music festival,in the middle of the desert and they're both on their own? Here's what happened to Summer Storm and Emmett McCarty. This is our Entry in the *Me and Mr. McCarty* One-shot contest.


**Title**: Summer and the Bear

**Summary**: What happens when a small town girl meets a famous star at a music festival in the middle of the desert and they're both on their own. Here's what happened to Summer Storm and Emmett McCarty

**Pen name: **** eureka twilighter(gopher4953) and sheri17awhile**

**Primary Players**: Emmett/Other Character

**Rating**: M

**Word Count**: 10,006

**Beta'd by:** JillM12 (PTB)

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

SUMMER AND THE BEAR

My name is Summer Storm. _Yes, my parents thought they were being clever because I was born during a downpour in the summer and our last name is Storm!_

Ihad finally made it to the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival in Indio, California. The three-day event was loaded with musical groups of all kinds. _Muse_ and _MUTEMATH_ were two of the ones I wanted to see.

I had wanted to attend this for the last three years, but something always came up that needed the money I had worked so hard to save. Three hundred dollars a ticket was pretty expensive on an elementary school teacher's salary, but I'd done it. I had already purchased my ticket and had another thousand dollars for the airfare, motel and expenses… and there was no sign of the annual catastrophe to prevent me from being there.

I was disappointed that my fiancé, Derek, had to cancel at the last minute. He was an architectural engineer with a highly successful firm, and his expertise had been urgently needed in Johannesburg, South Africa.

So, there I was, at the event I had hoped to share with Derek. All by myself.

It was Friday evening and, after settling into the _Motel 6_ in Indio, I had taken the event shuttle and was wandering around the Coachella grounds, catching glimpses of the groups playing at the different venues. It was a little after eight pm and I had stopped to watcha group called _Grizzly Bear_, at the Mohave. I was sipping and crunching on the ice of a big cherry snow cone, quietly enjoying the music.

"_Grizzly Bear_? I don't believe it," said a rich baritone voice behind me, followed by a big booming laugh.

I turned to see what was so funny, just as a giant of a man was jostled by the crowd and accidentally tossed his orange soda down the front of me. I watched in horror as my white tank top became like a second, orange-colored skin; the icy drink was causing my nipples to pucker visibly. In my hasty retreat, I backed into the crowd and was pushed back, landing in his arms. My chest slammed hard against his and my snow cone landed right between his legs!

For a moment we just stared, dumb-founded, at each other. Then blinking, we both began to speak at once.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," he said, his face suddenly registering the cold seeping into his pants.

"I'm sorry I…" And I watched his brow furrow and his lips purse.

Realizing the cause, I stepped back and quickly jerked my hand upward, sending the frozen red slush up into his face.

He dropped his hands from my shoulders as he pulled away to wipe at the sticky mess running down his face and dripping off his chin.

"Holy fuck, lady," he cursed at me. "Is it not bad enough that you send my balls scurrying up to find warmth, but you have to try to blind me as well?"

I stood there sputtering as my own temper flashed.

"Why would I want to do either?" I spat as I reached into my bag and pulled out a wet wipe, holding it out to him. "I don't even know you, and you threw your orange soda on me first."

"That was an accident," he snorted, taking the wipe from me, swiping it across his face and looking down at me in irritation.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he scowled, realizing the idiocy of his statement.

As we stared at each other, it registered that I had to look up a very long way. At five-foot-six I wasn't short, but lowering my head, I found myself eye level with the center of a very broad chest. I continued my downward perusal and I found that that broad chest led down to finely chiseled abs, narrow hips and long muscular legs.

Taking another step back, I looked back up into his face. He had finished wiping the icy syrup away, and was frowning down at me. I took the opportunity to study him.

He had short-cropped, curly, dark brown hair. A broad forehead led to peaked brows that rested over the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. Although they were dark with annoyance at the moment, I could see the laugh lines around them, and imagined that they would twinkle merrily when happy or amused. His mouth was to-die-for, wide and sensual, but it was the creases on either side of that mouth that had my hand involuntarily rising to his cheek. I was certain that, when he smiled, deep dimples would cut into those cheeks. I was a sucker for a man with dimples.

He grabbed my wrist and held my hand away, his brow furrowing even more.

"I wouldn't, if I was you," he snarled.

At first I was uncertain what he meant. Then it dawned on me. He thought I was going to hit him…slap his face.

I was appalled he would even think that and felt the crimson color of a blush rise up my chest, flooding my cheeks.

"Oh, no," I cried softly, trying to pull my hand free. "I wasn't going to…"

And to my embarrassment, tears filled my eyes. He looked horrified.

EPOV

I had been looking forward to this weekend. Coachella Music Fest, out in the middle of nowhere, promised to be an escape from my usual hurried lifestyle. The bands that had been scheduled included some of my favorites, like _Muse _and _MUTEMATH_, and I was looking forward to hearing some of the newer ones as well.

It would also provide a short break from Rose, my girlfriend. She was a real beauty with a body that wouldn't quit. All my friends envied me for being the one she chose to get next to. Rose Hale. But she was all about the glamour and celebrity that came with being an actor; this music fest was not her cup of tea.

I couldn't believe it when I saw that a group called _Grizzly Bear_ was performing on the Mojave Stage. Because my size was larger than the average guy, my friends had nicknamed me The Bear. I had just stopped to watch them, when the crowd surged and I accidentally threw my orange crush all over a girl, wearing a white shirt, no less. _Way to go, McCarty_, I scolded myself.

Before I could apologize, she got shoved into me and planted her snow cone right between my legs. My balls instantly recoiled, seeking refuge from the cold. Then, adding insult to injury, she threw the rest of the sticky syrup in my face. _Bitch._

We exchanged some words and I guess I must have come off as a real brute. She started to slap my face, but I caught her hand and let her know that would be a mistake. I was bordering on the edge of extreme anger and total frustration, when she stopped me dead in my tracks.

She started crying. _Oh, shit, McCarty, now look what you did._ I could pretty much handle anything that got thrown at me – including snow cones – but making a girl cry was something I had never been able to deal with. I had earned my nickname when it came to all things macho, but this bear was reduced to a cub if I was the reason a girl was crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't, did I?" I was stammering and stumbling over my words as she pulled her hand out of mine.

"No, you didn't hurt me, physically, but just look at me; I'm a wet, sticky mess, and the evening is just starting." She sniffed and wiped her hand across her eyes.

Even though I knew her statement had been rhetorical, I took advantage of it and did check her out carefully. I had to admit she was a knock out. Her auburn hair hung just past her shoulders and lightly kissed the sides of her face. Long thick lashes framed green eyes that could melt someone in their shoes. She wore little or no makeup; she didn't need it. Her soft-looking pink lips were pressed together in an adorable pout.

She was probably a foot shorter than me, and had been very well put together. The coolness of the night air caused her nipples to stand erect under the wet shirt, which clung to her like a second skin._ Nice pair of tits. And they look real._ Her waist was small, probably small enough for me to put my hands around. Her tight fitting jeans accentuated long slim legs and, what was no doubt, a very kissable ass.

"Sorry for what happened. I think we're both victims here, so how about we make the best of a bad situation. There's a group of vendors selling T-shirts, and I'd be happy to get you a new shirt." I smiled, and tried to express my sincerity.

"Thank you," she said, smiling back, crossing her arms across her breasts. "I might just let you do that. But what about your jeans, I don't think there are any vendors selling pants."

"I'll just tuck my shirt in, to keep the wetness away from my skin," I said as I stuffed my shirt into my jeans. "Are you a _Grizzly Bear_ fan, or can we get your shirt now? _Faith No More_ is up next and I don't want to miss them."

"No, I actually don't know anything about _Grizzly Bear_. I was just killing time until _Faith No More_ came on. I've always liked them, and was so happy to hear they'd gotten back together."

We started walking toward the vendor area. I put my arm on her shoulder, to help us stay connected, as we made our way through the crowd. She smiled up at me, as if in appreciation for my gesture.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," I said cordially.

"Summer," she replied back, with a smile that conveyed the warmth of her name.

SPOV

It was as if my tears turned this huge man into a gentle giant. He became tongue-tied, looking everywhere but at me. Then he looked back down, concern written in his eyes.

He said he was sorry and, he hadn't meant to hurt me and seemed genuinely worried that he had. I told him that no, I wasn't hurt, just a cold sticky mess and that the evening was just getting started. I felt myself flush as I watched his gaze take me in from head to toe and back again, lingering a bit on my breasts; my nipples still very erect, and not just from the cold.

He apologized again and suggested that since we both seemed to be victims, we make the best of the situation. He offered to buy me a new shirt from one of the many nearby vendors. His eyes kept returning to my breasts and I crossed my arms over them, in embarrassment. I accepted his offer.

Wrapping his arm across my shoulders to keep us together in the teeming crowd, we headed toward the nearest vendor.

"I'm Emmett, by the way," he offered.

"Summer, " I replied and smiled at him.

Reaching the vendor's stall, I chose dark green tank top advertising _Faith No More_. As Emmett paid for it, I stepped over to a nearby restroom to change.

Once I took my shirt off, I realized that my bra was soaked as well, so I removed it and placed it, along with my soiled shirt, into the paper bag the tank had come in. I carefully washed the sticky residue off of my chest. Slipping the new tank over my head, I was a little self conscious about being braless. My breasts didn't sag, but were full and heavy and my nipples still were pronounced, though not as clearly defined as before.

Stepping back outside, I found Emmett waiting for me, wearing a pair of dark blue board shorts and a white wife beater. He'd taken off his outer button down that had gotten wet when I fell against him. Apparently the same vendor had had a small selection of the shorts for sale, too. Now, neither one of us had to trail around in uncomfortable stickiness.

He smiled at me, took my bag, and held his out his hand to take mine.

_Faith No More_ had just taken the stage and we found a small portion of a bench and sat down, tightly pressed together. I shivered and looked up to find him staring down at me. The look of surprise on his face told me that he had felt the same jolt of electricity I had. We stared at each other for a long moment before turning our attention to the stage, where the band had just begun to play.

I kept stealing glances at him, and when the set was completed, we stayed together for the rest of the night. We wandered, talking, learning about one another. He told me about his girlfriend, Rose, and I told him about Derek. I told him a little about my third grade students and how much I loved teaching. He told me he was a very successful actor from Hollywood. He didn't believe me, at first, when I told him that I didn't recognize him, or his name.

We stopped and listened a bit to the various bands, not really staying long at any of them. It was as if we just wanted to be together. He made me laugh with his stories about his family, his brother Edward, sister Alice and their parents. I was envious of their closeness. I was an only child of divorced parents. Dad was in New York and mom was in the small town of Marion, Iowa, near me. It was nice being with him.

There was, however, an underlying current of energy that, whenever we accidentally touched one another, would send a jolt right through me. I wondered if he felt it, too. I found myself being more and more drawn to him.

All too soon, we realized the crowds were thinning out and the music had stopped. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and I knew I would have to hurry to catch the last shuttle back to my motel room.

"I have my jeep here, I'll drive you back," he offered.

"You don't have to do that, Emmett," I said, smiling up into his eyes.

"Please, I want to," he replied, and I watched, my breath hitching, as his eyes darkened.

I flooded my panties as a wave of urgent desire hit me.

I knew what else he wanted and I was surprised at how much I wanted it, too. I loved Derek, I really did, but this kind of sexual tension was not a part of our relationship. Oh, we were intimate, but it was just part of our nice sensible lives. There was nothing like this intense longing I felt for Emmett.

"Alright," I whispered, not taking my eyes from his.

His eyes widened slightly and, taking my hand, he led me toward the parking lot and his jeep. I walked around to the passenger side and before I could open the door, he had me against it, pressing his body into mine. I gasped as I realized, quite clearly, that he was commando, his hard erection between us.

"I'm going to kiss you, Summer," he murmured huskily. "Right now."

He raised his large hand and touching my cheek, gently pressed his lips to mine. He slowly began to move them and when his tongue brushed my lower lip, I moaned and threw my arms around his neck. Stars were exploding everywhere, as I felt something I had never felt before, a connection so strong that I lost the sense of time and place.

Soon we were lost in a world of our own. His hand slid up under my tank and he cupped my breast, his thumb caressing my nipple. I groaned, arching into his hand, just as the glare of headlights flashed over us, and a horn honked. We came crashing back to earth, breathing heavily.

Resting his forehead against mine, he whispered. "I want you, Summer."

EPOV

We found a vendor selling _Faith No More_ shirts, and Summer found one she liked. While she was in the lady's room changing her shirt, I bought a pair of shorts and got out of my wet jeans. When she came out of the restroom, I immediately noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits were round and firm, no sagging visible, and her nipples seemed to be whispering my name, begging for my attention.

_Faith No More_ was great, but I found myself continually glancing at Summer, not really getting into the music. There just seemed to be a connection between us, almost like an electrical current. She gave me a look that told me she was feeling it, too.

We walked around the festival grounds, chatting like old friends. I didn't even care about seeing any groups or hearing their music; I was happy just being with her. She told me about her fiancé, Derek, who had to cancel on her at the last minute. I told her about Rose, and her attraction to the whole Hollywood scene. Funny – she didn't know who I was, even after I told her my full name. _How refreshing is that?_

Summer turned out to be a schoolteacher. Third graders. She told me about her mom and dad, and being an only child. I gave her the rundown on my family. She was so easy to talk to, I could open up and just be myself. _Very refreshing, indeed._

I realized it was getting late and we needed to be heading for our hotels, but the truth of the matter was, I didn't want the night to end. Not yet. I wanted to be with her for a while longer, so I offered to give her a ride to her motel. She hesitated for a moment, and then agreed. Once we reached my jeep, I decided to go for it.

"I'm going to kiss you, Summer." I hoped she wouldn't protest. "Right now."

As I brushed my lips against hers, she responded immediately by wrapping her arms around my neck. The electricity I'd wondered about earlier was now back with a vengeance. Without thinking, I slipped my hand under her tank top. Her tits felt even better than they looked. I rubbed my thumb across her erect nipple and she groaned with pleasure of it, pushing herself into my hand.

A horn honked, jarring us back to reality, but the reality was, I wanted her, and I told her so. Her green eyes stared at me, as she opened and closed her mouth without speaking. Leaning forward, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed me again. And again.

"Okay, take me to my room," she whispered.

I opened the passenger door and practically threw her inside. Closing the door after her, I ran around the car and jumped in. We were out of the parking lot and on the road in seconds. The ride to _Motel 6_ took less than ten minutes. During the short drive, I held her hand, kissing it repeatedly.

I hurriedly parked the jeep, not caring whether or not I was inside the parking space. The only thing I cared about, at that moment was Summer. She fumbled with her key, dropped it, and looked up at me with a helpless expression on her pretty face. I scooped up the key, unlocked the door, and pushed it wide open.

We stepped into the dark room and stood looking at each other for a brief moment. I pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly against the growing erection my thin shorts couldn't hide. I kicked the door firmly shut.

"I love Derek," she moaned, as I ground myself into her stomach. "I really do."

"Yeah, I know." I groaned, kissing her sweet lips. "I have someone myself. But there's something going on here. You feel it and so do I. Summer, please let me make love to you. I want you so bad, I feel like I'm gonna explode. Summer…"

"Emmett, would you please just shut up and fuck me?"

Our lips locked in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing back and forth from her mouth to mine, as we became better acquainted with each other. We stepped apart, for the few seconds it took to remove each other's clothing and then grabbed each other to continue what we had started.

I stepped backward, pulling her along with me, until I sat on the bed. She stood in front of me as I gazed up and down her naked body. In the moonlight coming through the window, she was a picture of perfection. As I cupped her breasts in my hands, she bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

Teasing her nipples with my tongue caused shivers to roll down her body. I suckled them hungrily, greedily, as she let her head fall back. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her lips, as I lay her on the bed. My kisses left a hot, wet trail down her neck, past her breasts and down her stomach. There was a honey pot, full of hot sweetness, that this bear was determined to taste.

My tongue danced its way down from her belly button to the top of her slit. Gently poking my tongue into her folds, I heard her whimper softly. I spread her legs, giving myself the treat of seeing the beauty of her and tasting her essence. She was delicious. I licked up and down her folds, nibbling and sucking on her bud of pleasure. She was winding her fingers through my hair, holding my face between her legs.

"Emmett, oh my God, Bear," she screamed, as her body began to quiver in her orgasm.

"Cum for me, Summer." I rasped, lapping her juices. "Let me take you into twilight."

SPOV

After the horn honked and brought us back to the realization of where we were, Emmett told me that he wanted me. I stared up into his face, tingles traveling the length of my body as I tried to speak. The words wouldn't come, so I raised up on my tiptoes and kissed him tentatively, then again more passionately.

With a groan, he opened the jeep door and hurriedly helped me inside. I giggled nervously as he ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. He spun out as he turned toward the highway and once we'd reached it, it was only a few minutes before he was turning into the _Motel 6_ parking lot. I kept giving him furtive glances during the drive, as he held my hand, kissing it again and again.

Hastily parking the jeep, we hurried toward my room. In my nervousness, I dropped my key and he picked it up. I closed my eyes.

_What am I doing? I don't do this! How will I ever explain this to Derek?_

Opening my eyes, I found him staring down at me, a reassuring smile on his face. I gave him a small smile back and he opened the door, ushering me into the dark room. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the partially open drapes.

We stood there for a few short moments. In the dim light, I could see the want in his eyes. Suddenly, I was in his arms, whimpering as he kicked the door shut behind him.

He ran one hand down my back to my ass, pulling me tightly to him. I could feel the entire length of his body, his hardened erection pressing against my belly.

"I love Derek," I moaned as he held me tighter, "I really do!"

He said that he knew I did and that he had someone, too, but, that there was something happening between us and knew that I could feel it, too. I gasped, twining my fingers in his hair. Suddenly I let all my inhibitions go, concentrating on the here and now.

"Emmett, would you please just shut up and fuck me?

His mouth crashed down onto mine in an intimate and passionate kiss. We both groaned as our tongues began the ancient dance, tasting, licking and probing. Our hands were everywhere at once, ridding each other of our clothes. In seconds we were naked and pressed tightly together. The feel of his probing hardness against my stomach caused the moisture from my body to pool and run down the inside of my thighs.

With our lips locked together and his arms pressing my breasts to his chest, he walked backward to the bed. He sat down, leaving me standing between his knees. I watched with hooded eyes, as his gaze traveled up and down the length of me. He cupped my breasts, kneading them gently with his long fingers, and then leaned forward to taste my nipples. At first he just teased them with his tongue, then he began suckling hungrily.

I hissed, throwing my head back, as my knees began to buckle. He swept me up in his arms, kissing me hungrily, as he laid my gently on the bed. Lying next to me, he began kissing my neck, across my throat, and down my body, stopping to nibble at my breasts again. Then he continued downward, leaving a hot wet trail down to where no one had ever placed kisses before. His tongue, gently probing my folds, had my fingers clutching at the sheets beneath me and I trembled with anticipation as he gently spread my legs for his viewing.

"So beautiful," he murmured, running a finger through my folds.

Looking down at him, I groaned at the erotic sight of him between my legs, sticking that same finger into his mouth, sucking my essence from it.

"Oh, God," he moaned. "That's the most delicious honey for this Bear"

Then his mouth was on me, his tongue in me, licking upward to my clit, nibbling and sucking on that most sensitive nub. I felt myself begin to tremble as I clutched at his hair, holding his face against me.

"Emmett, oh my God, Bear!" I screamed, as a feeling, I'd never experienced before, began to sweep over me.

"Cum for me, Summer," he rasped, lapping up my juices. "Let me take you into twilight."

And I did, experiencing the first orgasm of my life.

He continued to lap and suck at me until my spasms slowed, then ceased. Then, looking up at me through his lashes, he saw the tears sliding down from my eyes into the hair at my temples. He was immediately back up beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Oh, God, did I hurt you, sweetness?" he asked worriedly, looking down at me.

I shook my head, giving him a tender smile.

"Oh, no," I replied, smiling sweetly, touching his cheek. "Quite the contrary."

"Then why the tears? I don't understand," he said, confusion furrowing his brow.

I looked away from his gaze.

"It's just that I've never…" I started, shyly.

He turned my face gently back to his, searching my eyes.

"Never?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

I shook my head, starting to get embarrassed. Derek was the only man I'd ever been with, and it hadn't ever happened.

"Oh, sweetheart!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "What kind of man is this Derek of yours?"

"He's a kind and gentle man," I defended. "He's just not very physical."

"Bet he always gets his rocks off, though," he murmured, sounding a bit angry, hugging me close.

After a couple of tender minutes, I felt him begin to kiss my neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin below my ear. I turned my head, giving him better access to that most pleasing spot. He kissed along my jaw, and then covered my mouth with his. I groaned, as I tasted my essence on his lips. It was the most erotic taste that I had ever experienced and I groaned, pressing even tighter against him.

His hand ghosted down my side, across my hip to caress my ass, before sliding down the back of my thigh to my knee. He gently pulled my leg up over his hip so that I could feel him against my core. This didn't feel anything like what I felt with Derek. This was something very big and I pulled away. He rose up and I caught a glimpse of how big he really was and I gasped.

"Emmett. I don't…" I started, looking fearfully up into his eyes.

"Shhh," he quieted me. "Don't worry, babe, I'll be gentle with you and if at any time you want me to stop, I will."

"Okay," I said, pulling his mouth back down to mine.

Soon we were lost in a sexual haze of mouths and tongues and fingers. He cupped my center, slipping one, and then two, then three, fingers inside and I flooded his hand.

"That's it, sweetness," he whispered, as he grazed his teeth down my throat.

He pulled my leg back up over his hip, and rose up to position himself at my entrance.

"Just relax, now," he whispered, gripping my thigh, and he slid just the head of his cock inside me.

He stilled for a few moments, as I slowly relaxed around him. Looking down into my eyes, he silently asked if he could continue. Biting my lower lip, I nodded. Then he began inching himself into me.

To my surprise and delight, he was fully seated before I even realized it. All I could do was moan at the feeling of fullness. Then he began a slow, gentle rhythm. The sensation of stretching, to accommodate his huge velvet-skinned hardness, was so unbelievably pleasurable. He filled me completely and, as he moved, he hit parts of me never touched before.

"Oh, Emmett," I whispered breathily as I began to move with him, slowly, rhythmically.

All at once, I felt myself begin to tighten around him and the coil that had been tightening in my stomach began to unwind. I opened my eyes to find him straining to hold off his own climax.

His eyes opened and widened and I mouthed the word "Now!"

"Oh, oh, oh… holy God in heaven…Bear… Ohhh!" I cried, as together we crested the tsunami of ecstasy.

"Ahhh…oh fuck…jeez…Summer!" he shouted, as I felt him ejaculate streams of hot cream into me, so much that I couldn't hold it all and it leaked out onto the sheet beneath us.

Then we were coming down, kissing the shore.

He collapsed onto me, burying his face against my neck, panting, his heart racing against my chest. I wrapped my arms weakly around his broad shoulders and we laid that way until out breathing became normal and our heart rates slowed.

He lifted himself, placing his elbows on the bed on either side of me. Leaning to one side, he raised his hand, gently brushing damp tendrils of my hair back from my face.

"Oh, Summer," he murmured, leaning down to place soft kisses on my eyelids, nose and lips. "That was unlike any experience I've ever had. You are amazing."

"You have shown me how it can and should be, to make love, Emmett," I replied. "I never knew it could be so exquisite and pleasurable. I will never forget this, or you."

He stilled for a moment, staring deeply into my eyes. Then he slid gently from me and rolled over onto his back. I rolled onto my side, facing him. He looked over at me and smiled. My heart jumped at the sight of those deep, delicious dimples creasing his cheeks. He reached out and pulled me across his magnificent chest.

"We still have tomorrow to enjoy being together, babe," he said, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down my arm. "Let's just take it one moment at a time. I don't want to think about anything else right now."

I frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement.

He started to rise and I placed my hand on his arm.

"Please don't leave," I whispered, swallowing the threatening tears. "Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone, not after this."

He laid back down, reached for the blankets and pulled them up over us. Sighing deeply, he tucked me into his side, resting my head in the crook of his arm.

"Let's sleep and see what tomorrow brings," he said softly, kissing my temple.

I smiled contentedly and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm sculpted body next to mine.

EPOV

Summer came all over my face. She actually tasted sweet and I continued to service her orally, until she finally came back to earth. I looked up at her, expecting to find a big smile, and instead, she was crying again.

_Please don't tell me you feel guilty. _I asked if I had hurt her someway, and she blew my mind, by telling me she had never had an orgasm before. I asked her what kind of a selfish jerk Derek was, adding that he probably got off, and didn't even care if she did. _Loser._

She seemed to be okay with what we'd done so far, and I figured that since the idiot had never taken the time to make her cum, he probably did a lousy job with his dick. No wonder she had asked me to shut up and fuck her. She'd probably never had a good fuck in her life. That was about to change. She deserved that much.

I started kissing her again, my hands rubbing her body, down to her ass. She trembled as I kissed her everywhere again. My cock was fully erect, and threatening to explode, as I readied her with my fingers. One, two, three fingers, sliding into her wet canal. She came all over my hand.

"That's it, Sweetness." I tried to encourage her to relax, and let it happen.

I hovered over her, placing the head of my cock at her entrance. Pushing into her slowly and gently, she gasped, tightened her muscles and then she relaxed. I slowly slid my length into her, knowing I was a lot bigger than she was used to. Once she realized I was fully inside her, she smiled, and joined in my slow, sensual rhythm.

I felt her tightening around me as I pushed in and back out of her. Concentrating hard on not having my own climax, I was relieved when she finally mouthed the word "Now," allowing us to cum together. It was incredible. She was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin, and I had never experienced a sexual connection, like we had, ever before.

Telling my partner she was amazing was just something I said in the past, but this time I really meant it. She was amazing. Then she told me she had never known what it was to make love, and she would never forget this or me. _This could be bad…_

"We still have tomorrow to enjoy being together, babe." I told her, trying to remove any seriousness from the equation. "Let's just take it one moment at a time. I don't want to think about anything else, right now." _Especially not Rose._

She frowned a little, but accepted my terms. As I started to get up to leave, she nearly begged me to stay the night with her. I didn't really feel like getting dressed, and driving all the way to Palm Springs anyway, so I pulled the blankets up on us, and snuggled close to her.

When I woke up, she had already gotten up and was in the shower. My morning wood was ready for more of what it had experienced the night before. I entered the bathroom, finding it had become a steam room. I relieved myself, thankful for the cloak of invisibility the steam provided, and then opened the shower door.

"Mind if I join you? We're supposed to conserve water. This is the desert, you know." I hesitated in the doorway, waiting for a response of some sort.

Summer bit her lower lip, then giggled. That was all the invitation I needed and quickly stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Did you already do your back?" I asked, picking up her shower gel. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Um, sure, if you want to." She blushed, turning her back to me.

I squirted some gel into my hands, and began lathering up her back. As I rubbed my hands across her shoulders, she took a deep breath and held it. I slid my hands down her back, making figure eights all the way down. Stepping forward, I rubbed my chest against her back, as my hard on decided to rub itself against her ass.

I slid my hands around her, placing one on each of her tits. She laid her head back on my chest, breathing deeply. I continued to fondle her nipple with one hand, as I slid my other hand down between her legs. She moaned softy as I began rubbing her clit.

Leaning her forward, I slipped my erection into her wet folds. I pulled her hips back against me, then pushed them forward again, so they would meet my thrusts. Once she was in sync with me, I returned one hand to her nipples and the other to her throbbing nub. I could feel her beginning to tighten around me and I slammed into her, emptying my load, as she screamed in her own orgasm.

We stood connected for a few moments, panting, and spiraling back to earth.

"That's another first, Em. Never had shower sex before. Now I can see what all the hype is about." Summer confessed another of Derek's failings. _The guy must be gay._

"Happy to introduce you to the finer things in life, Sweetheart," I smiled, flashing my famous dimples at her. "Now we better get out of here and head for the music fest. Today's the big day and we don't want to miss anything."

We got dressed, and grabbed a quick breakfast at Sloan's on the way to the festival. The long line of cars waiting to get in was forming quickly. After about half an hour, we were parked and were on our way to find the main stage. We had both heard that, by noon, you needed to stake your claim to where you wanted to watch the bands from at eight. Summer had the sense to bring a blanket along, allowing us to spread out and get comfy.

"Oh, my gosh!" She jumped to her feet, and shielded her eyes with her hand. "That's Alex Skaarsgard over there. Eric, from True Blood."

"Hey, how come you recognized him, a hundred feet away, and you had no clue who I was? I'm embarrassed, and more than a little jealous." I teased her playfully. "I played a pretty bad ass vampire, myself."

"Please, don't remind me about that. I feel like a fool." She groaned. "Wait 'til I tell the teachers back home, who I met this weekend. They will absolutely die. Of course, I won't go into any detail, about, you know…"

She blushed a deep crimson as her voice trailed off.

"You're really cute, when you do that," I said. "I mean, you're beautiful anyway, but when you blush, it just gets to me. It's kind of a lost art now. Most girls don't get embarrassed over anything you say or do, anymore. You're very…refreshing, Summer. You're more like a summer breeze, than a summer storm."

We sat observing people – people watching she called it. And chatting. It was amazing how much we had in common. We laughed at the same sights, found the same things disgusting, and enjoyed the same taste in music, literature, movies, and cars. We both loved sports and the great outdoors. If Rose had an exact opposite, it was Summer.

They were both female, and both great looking with super bodies. The difference was, Summer was real. Everything about her was real. The effect she had on me was also very real. The throbbing between my legs would readily attest to that.

SPOV

I woke to the sun shining in my face and a heavy arm across my stomach and I smiled. Turning my head, I looked into the face of my sleeping giant.

_ Whoa, where did that come from? He's not mine, and I'm definitely not his._

With a frown, I carefully lifted his arm to try to slide out of bed without waking him. With a mumble, he rolled over onto his back and continued to snore softly. I carefully slipped to the side, stood up and gasped. My muscles and other parts protested loudly. Gingerly, I proceeded to the bathroom, deciding that a hot shower was what I needed.

I was standing under the hot spray, reliving the events of the night before, when the shower door opened.

"Mind if I join you?" Emmett asked, making a joke about it being the desert and needing to conserve water.

I looked up into his smiling eyes and, biting my lip, giggled. I stepped back and he stepped in and closed the shower door.

He offered to wash my back and, blushing, I turned my back to him. I gasped as, after slaking them with body wash, I felt his hands slide sensually over my shoulders and down my back to gently caress my ass. I felt him press against my back, his erection rubbing against me. As his hands slid around and up to cup my breasts, I leaned back against him, breathing deeply. This was all so new to me.

I felt one hand slide down to between my legs and I moaned as a finger began to rub my clit. Bending me slightly forward, he entered me from behind. Reaching out, I braced my hands against the tile wall of the shower. He led me into a perfect rhythm and soon I felt his legs begin to tremble as I began to tighten around him. Suddenly, with a final thrust, he shouted as he climaxed. I followed, screaming, wave after wave of bliss washing over me.

When we able to move again, I turned to face him.

"That was another first, Em," I said, linking my arms around his neck. "I've never had shower sex before. Now I understand what all the hoopla is about."

He grinned down at me and said he was happy to introduce me to the finer things in life.

While I dressed in a cool, spaghetti strapped sundress, Emmett went out to his jeep where he said he always carried an extra set of clothes. He just hadn't wanted to take the time to go get them the night before.

Soon we were dressed and heading back to Coachella, stopping for breakfast on the way. It took about half an hour to get parked and we made our way to the main stage area. We had both heard that if we wanted a good view, you needed to be in place by noon, for the eight o'clock concert. I had brought a blanket from the motel room and we spread it out on the grass and settled down.

We talked and people watched. He teased me, as I got excited when I recognized Alexander Skaarsgard across the field. I went on and on about his portrayal of Eric, from True Blood.

"I'm a little jealous," he said, pouting playfully. "You recognized him from across the field, and you didn't even know who I was. I played a pretty bad assed vampire myself, you know?"

I begged him not to remind me and went on to gush about how the teachers back home would not believe that I had met him

"Oh but I won't go into detail about, you know…" and I cut off, feeling myself blush again.

He cupped my cheek, telling me that I was cute when I blushed and that it was a lost art.

"You're very…refreshing, Summer. You're more like a summer breeze, than a summer storm," he said, laughing as I blushed, yet again.

We spent the afternoon chatting and getting to know each other better. We had so much in common, our likes and dislikes, our tastes in music, literature, movies and cars. We both loved sports, although I was more of a spectator most of the time. He was surprised to learn that I loved to ski and snowboard.

Around three o'clock. Emmett excused himself to go get us something to eat. Half an hour later, he came lumbering back, carrying a medium sized cardboard box with one hand and a large beach umbrella over his shoulder. Dropping the box next to me, he proceeded to set up the umbrella.

"I noticed that you were beginning to sunburn and, as I was getting really hot, thought that we could use a little shade," he said in explanation.

"Thank you," I said softly. "You're awfully thoughtful."

He looked down at me for a moment, his brows furrowed. Then he continued to push the pointed pole into the ground. When he opened the umbrella, it rested on the ground behind us, giving immediate relief from the blistering rays of the desert sun.

He sat down beside me and handed me a greasy hamburger and even greasier fries, and they tasted heavenly. I was where I wanted to be, with a gorgeous man that seemed to want to be with me, too. All was right with the world.

While we ate, I asked him how he could wander around without being bothered, relentlessly, by fans. He explained that the high price of the admission pretty much kept the stalkers away.

The few fans that had approached him, during our time together, had been very nice, usually just wanting a picture or autograph. Although I had tried to stay back, I had been scrutinized curiously.

After we finished eating, Emmett lay down on his back and said he was going to take a short nap. I put the trash back into the empty box and sat watching him for a few moments_. _

_Why couldn't Derek be more like him?_

He opened his eyes and our gazes locked for an intense moment, and then he flashed that crooked grin that caused his dimples to deepen.

"Come 'ere," he said softly, holding his arms out to me.

I lay beside him and he pulled me close. Taking a deep breath, I settled into his arms and enjoyed the manly smell of him, the clean sweat and soap and him. Soon we were both asleep.

Three hours later, we woke to find hundreds of more people lounging on blankets and lounge chairs all around us. Emmett took down the umbrella and we took turns making a quick trip to the restroom. Soon we were ready for the night's festivities to start.

EPOV

The day was going great. Sitting there on a blanket, chatting with Summer, made me feel like just another guy. I noticed she was getting a little pink on the skin she didn't usually expose to the sun, and decided to rent an umbrella. I also realized it was already late afternoon and I was hungry. I came back with the umbrella, burgers, and fries.

After eating our nicely shaded picnic lunch, I laid down to take a nap. I could hear her cleaning up the wrappers and straightening up the mess. Rose would have expected me to handle that while she rested. I opened my eyes to find Summer watching me.

I gave her a typical Bear smile, and invited her to join me for a short nap. She snuggled into my open arms, and we were both sound asleep within minutes. I woke up, and took down the umbrella, while she visited the ladies' room. She held down the fort while I took care of my business and returned the umbrella.

The desert sun had been brutal, during the daylight hours, but a chill settled in, as soon as the sun went down. Summer shivered, as goose bumps appeared on her arms. She pulled the blanket up around herself, attempting to get warm.

"Want my shirt?" I volunteered.

"No, I couldn't do that. You'd freeze, but I'll be happy to use one of your arms, if you don't mind."

She snuggled into my side as I slid my arm around her_. Muse_ was beginning to play their first set. All around us people jumped to their feet, but neither of us moved. I had been looking forward to seeing them, one of my favorite bands, and yet, I suddenly didn't care if I saw them or not. Sitting there, with my arm around Summer, was making me…what? What exactly was this feeling?

It went beyond happy. It was more than way-to-go-Bear. It felt a lot more like you're-the-girl-I've-been-looking-for. Comfort. Being with Summer was comfortable. This was the real Emmett. And the real Summer made the real Emmett feel like their being together was very right. Although, I could think of two people who would disagree with my assessment immediately.

I sighed and gave Summer a squeeze. My getting to be _just another guy_ would be ending soon. She would go back to her classroom and Derek, and I would go back to being an actor and Rose. Sometimes fate had a nasty sense of humor.

No reason to get all poor, poor pitiful me for the rest of the evening. We still had tonight and, damn it, we should just make the best of it. I glanced at Summer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I stood, pulling her up with me. Placing her in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my chin on top of her head.

We both thoroughly enjoyed the music and agreed it had been worth waiting for. We walked back to my jeep, holding hands, swinging them between us. I drove into the parking lot of _Motel 6_, and parked in front of her room.

"Thanks for a wonderful day, Emmett," she said, smiling, with a little blush on the side. "I'll be leaving in the morning, so I guess, well, thanks. I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too." I smiled back at her. "It's been a total blast. I don't usually get to kick back and enjoy myself. I've really had fun, just being with you."

We sat there, alternating looking out the window and at each other, neither of us making a move to get out of the car. I knew she and I both had lives that included a special someone, but, for some reason, that just wasn't important right now. The little voice whispering in my ear, and the little urge stirring between my legs agreed with me.

"Summer, let's get your things and check you out of here. Come to my hotel, with me. Spend the night with me, please. I know you have someone, and so do I, but I don't feel guilty and I hope you don't either. Just please, come with me." I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Please, Summer." I kissed her again, more deeply this time. "Please."

"Oh Emmett," she bit her lip and searched my face for something more than an _I'm horny and I need a good fuck_ expression. Finally, she looked out the window and nodded.

SPOV

As the sun went down the air tuned chilly. Emmett offered me his shirt but I declined, saying that I'd much prefer one of his arms. He wrapped his arm around me and we snuggled close.

Although everyone around us stood when _Muse_ began to play, we sat enjoying each other. After a while, he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me from behind and, resting his chin on the top of my head, we enjoyed the rest of the concert.

It felt so _right_! Like I belonged wrapped in this gentle giant's arms

After a wonderful day of just being together and enjoying some fabulous music, Emmett drove me back to the motel. He parked in front of my room and, after telling each other how much we had enjoyed just being together and listening to the music, an awkward silence descended.

We sat there, both of us not saying a word, glancing out the window and back over at each other a few times. Finally our glances met and we stared at each other for a long time.

I was so torn. I knew that my life was in Marion with Derek and my third graders, but this weekend with Emmett had opened up a whole new world for me. He was affectionate and not afraid to show it, whereas Derek rarely touched me. He showed me that making love with someone could be warm and pleasurable and exciting, and most of all, intimate. Derek was in and out and on his side sleeping before I even registered what was happening.

_Could I go back to that?_

Oh, I knew that this was just one weekend with Emmett. He had his beautiful Rose waiting for him at home. I was just a diversion from all the stress and hassle that made up his life. I was glad that I could be there for him that way, but I also knew that I would miss him.

We were both leaving in the morning and I was torn between wanting to make this last as long as possible or saying goodbye now, hoping that it would hurt less. And I knew that it was going to hurt…a lot!

"Summer, let's get your things, and check you out of here. Come to my hotel, with me," he said, leaning closer to me. "Spend the night with me, please. I know you have someone, and so do I. But I don't feel guilty and I hope you don't either. Just please, come with me."

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Please, Summer?" He kissed me again, more urgently this time. "Please?"

I gazed into his eyes; there was sincerity there, he wasn't joking. It was as if a change had come over him. I turned to look back out the window—making my decision—and I nodded my head. I turned back to him.

"Yes," I said, smiling shyly. "I will."

He lifted me out of my seat and onto his lap and held me close to his chest.

"I don't want to let you go yet," he murmured into my hair. "I just can't"

"I don't want to leave you yet, either," I replied against his chest.

I pulled back to look back up at him.

"Let's not think about it until tomorrow."

"All right," he agreed, smiling softly, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "We'll play "Scarlett O'Hara and _think about it tomorrow_."

Twenty minutes later, after gathering my things and checking out, we were back on the highway headed for Palm Springs. It was a quiet reflective time, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

_What is this feeling? It goes far beyond what I feel for Derek. Could I be falling in love with Emmett…after only a day? No, no I couldn't, he just makes me feel…something. Maybe it __**is**__ love._

With a quiet gasp, I looked over at him. He caught my gaze and grasped my hand. My heart began to race and leaning my head back against the headrest, I closed my eyes.

_Oh my god!_

When we arrived at his hotel, I was amazed at the opulence of the suite that Emmett led me to. He set my bags inside the bedroom door and came back into the sitting room.

"Why on earth did you stay with me at the motel, when you could have been here?" I asked gazing around. "This is beautiful."

He looked at me with a sheepish grin and actually blushed a little.

"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around me, locking his hands at my waist.

Resting his forehead against mine, he gazed into my eyes.

"Last night I just wanted to get into your pants and this was just too far away. Tonight, I still want to get back into your pants, but I don't just want sex. I want to _**know**_ you, Summer. I like you, you're the real deal, not just some plastic Hollywood starlet that hangs around only for what they can get. I'd like to think that you like me, too, not Emmett McCarty, the movie star, but Emmett, the man. I meant it when I said that it was easy to kick back and be myself with you. I want to be with you every single moment, until we have to leave."

"I do like you, Emmett, the man," I whispered and blushed as I continued. "I want you in my pants, too, right now, very, very much.

His eyes darkened and suddenly he was kissing me with more passion than I'd only ever dreamed of. I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him tightly to my chest as he pulled my hips against his. Then sweeping me up in his arms, he carried me to the bedroom and it's king sized bed.

That night was one of blissful enchantment. We didn't fuck; we made love, again and again and again. We rested in between, taking turns initiating our couplings. I experienced other new things too.

I had read about giving oral sex to a man, but never had done it. Derek said it was nasty. Apparently I did something right, though, as Emmett seemed to enjoy it. I was amazed how powerful it made me feel, knowing that I could do this for him, and I enjoyed it, too.

In the morning, after an amazing shower together, knowing that it was the last time we'd be able to touch in this intimate, loving way, we stood at door to the suite. I glanced around; memorizing the rooms, then back up at him. He had called the front desk and ordered a taxi to take me to the airport, to catch my flight home. This was goodbye.

Reaching up, I kissed him for the last time.

"Goodbye, Emmett," I whispered against his mouth. "I'll never forget you. Never."

He took my shoulders and looked down into my eyes; his were unusually bright. He opened his mouth to say something, but pulled me back tightly into his arms instead.

Then house phone rang twice, announcing my taxi. Picking up my bags, he walked me silently to the elevator. When the doors opened, he set the bags inside.

"Goodbye, Summer," he whispered hoarsely, kissing me one last time. He let go of me and stepped back into the hall, watching me until the elevator doors began to slide shut. I saw the tear that rolled down his cheek as the doors closed me in.

I was sitting, waiting to board my plane, tears falling quietly, when my cell phone vibrated in my pants pocket. Flipping it open, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," I asked, clearing my throat delicately.

"Don't go," Emmett's voice rasped. "I can't let you go and I'm coming to get you. I don't know what we'll do, yet, but I'm pulling up outside right now. Come to me, Summer, I need you."

"Oh Emmett!" I cried.

And I was racing for the front doors of the terminal, and a new life.


End file.
